carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sofia Andersen
Sofia Andersen (born 3 September 1963) is a Brunanter poltician and the last Minister for the Department of Parks and Monuments until it was abolished. She is a member of the Brunant Conservatives. Until 2012, she served as the Senator for Sint-Willemstad Parish. She is a very controversial politician, since she is quite radical and right wing. Biography Early life and family She was born in Drenthe to right-wing politician Jan Andersen and Maria Andersen. She married Prince Hendrik in 1989 and has one daughter, Juliana Van Draak. They divorced in 1993, mostly due to the huge popular criticism against their relationship and a general distrust by the Royal Family. Politics Andersen entered politics in 1988 with her father's National Union, a right-wing party. Frequent disagreements with her father (he "softened up" in the 2000s) led to her leaving the NU in 2004 and joining the libertarian Front For Freedom in 2004. She became the Minister for the Department of Parks and Monuments in 2005. She left the FFF in 2007 and set up her own party, the CvB. She has been referred to as "conservative as hell", and is known to be one of the most right-wing politicians in the country. She lobbied hard to keep the cigarette industry in Brunant, and supports bringing back the logging industry. When asked why she did not join the conservative CU Party, she stated that she was really against religion. She does not suport immigration from other countries, especialy Muslims and Jews, from North Africa and Israel. Andersen has an intense rivalry with Magdalene Klassen, believed by the public to be because she expelled cigarette manufacturing from Brunant. Andersen has denied that she has the rivalry with Klassen because of the cigarette debacle, but has admitted that she dislikes the SDP politician. As the National Monuments Trust was founded, the Department of Parks and Monuments was abolished. The new National Parks section was formed. Andersen became in charge of that authority. In the lead up to the 2017 general election, Andersen began to soften up her stance. Speaking to online news site peoplesvoice.bt, she said that <> and that <>. The election proved a success for the party. With polls at one point placing them with as many as fourteen seats, they celebrated an impressive 12 seats won. In early 2018, Andersen had a falling-out with party deputy Joost Schneider, and appointed Teresa Gerrit to the position instead. In January 2019, on the start of the campaign for the 2019 general election, Andersen announced her retirement as party leader and named as her successor Gerrit. She did not specify if she was retiring from the party or from politics as well, and she seems likely to still be a deputy in congress. Andersenism The term "Andersenism" is often used to describe her political stance and approach, as Andersen draws from both the far left and right wing for inspiration. She is neoliberal when it comes to the economy, but other than that she is extremely right wing, closed to immigration and multiculturalism. Left-leaning Radio Dortmund has even gone af far to say that she "was better suited to the Nazi era than the 21st century", when talking about her multiculturalism beliefs. Andersen has said that she takes heavy offense when called a Nazi, and has denounced the Neo-Nazi movement. Often compared to Margaret Thatcher and Sarah Palin, Andersen has become an excellent orator and often delivers strong public speeches, which have even gotten admiration forom political opponents. Quotes By Sofia Andersen *"We can't abolish smoking here, it's an essential part of the economy. If we want kids to stop smoking, just hand out the death penalty for doing so." - Andersen *"Media here has to be more like Fox news in America: objective, accurate and true." - Andersen *"Cigarettes may be bad for you, but they're good for the economy. So, smoke now, repent later." - Andersen *"Our president should be like George Bush. He stands by his word, and when he wants someting, he gets it." - Andersen *"Education is a privilege, not a right." - Andersen, 2008 *"The only people that should be getting tax deductions are the rich, cause they're the only ones that pay it." - Andersen On Sofia Andersen *"About the only person in Brunant to watch Fox news, and actually believe it." - Gerald Henley *"If Thatcher had balls of steel, Andersen could easily devour them." - The Daily Post *"The nation's motto may be Justice and Liberty, but Andersen's is injustice and oppression." - Magdalene Klassen *" I must say, she is quite the character. Fox News is as accurate as Colbert on Comedy Central, and at the same time- both funny." - Robert Helms *"Thank God she's not our Prime Minister. If she was, we'd be living in the middle ages." - Gert Henneman *"On Sofia? Well...um....well......she's Sofia. That's about all I gotta say." - Eric Peitersson Category:Politicians Category:Front For Freedom Category:1963 births Category:Brunant Conservatives Category:Ministers Category:National Union Category:Living people Category:Senators Category:Representatives